


Family a point

by Aberwelshgirl



Series: Asgard family [4]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Near Death, ill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberwelshgirl/pseuds/Aberwelshgirl
Summary: Loki is very ill and his brothers and family are concerned.





	

Asgard a golden kingdom ruled by the all father Odin Borson a man that has survived and fought in the great battles to protect the kingdom he loves and cares for. He was feared and was loved by his people and his closest's friends. He was also a husband and a father. His wife Frigga, the all mother was loved by all those around her, especially her children and husband. Frigga wasn't the mother of all of Odin's children, just one Balder he was a very excitable child and a very beautiful looking boy. The heir and the most modest of Odin's children was Thor, the god of thunder. Thor looked more like Odin than any other of the children that Odin had with previous relations. Thor was a energetic person that had good friends and loved by many. So by the point the royal family was a happy one and carefree. Odin could definitely agree to these statements, but there was some questions about the youngest of Odin's children. Loki. The boy didn't look like his parents nor brother, but did have a similar resemblance to Balder. He likes a prank or to use magic, a interesting trait that none of the other children have. Odin himself was a magic user and so was Frigga, but Loki preferred to use magic than use a weapon. Loki had snowy skin and deep black hair, with the most beautiful green eyes that anyone has ever seen, they were the type of green that glitter in water from a reflection of grass or trees. He was a pretty boy and was definitely intelligent, but he was known to be sickly in any season and it would worry his family. Yes the family was happy and they were very much a loving and devoted family and the reason why people didn't say anything any different about them. 

 

Thor, Balder and their friends were playing with their swords and trying to get their techniques right before the great tournament begins. Balder and Thor were vsing while the others watched and laughed if one fell or made a mistake. The king and Queen were in a meeting that they could not get out of to see how they were doing or to see how Loki was doing. Loki was currently in his room feeling like he had something on his chest that he couldn't remove. Balder wanted to be with his little brother but his other brother wished to practice, much to Balder's dismay. The healer Eir was visited the young prince every hour to make sure that he is well. Right now Thor and Balder were nearing the end of their training and getting ready to swap with the others. "I must say brother you have done well!" Balder said. Thor smiled and ended their training with his stance of ending. "Thank you dear brother! I wished Loki could have joined" "Thor you know he isn't well, when he is then we can all train again together." Thor nodded and smiled at his friends. "Hogan who would u like to battle?" Hogan shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter, I will train as I always do." Balder smiled and noted the time. "Well Thor I shall leave you all now, I want to check on our youngest sibling." "Very well! Thank you again!" Balder laughed and handed the sword he borrowed to Fandral and left the group to see Loki. Sif looked on his retreating form. "I do not understand why he needs to check on Loki." Fandral looked over to her and rolled his eyes. "My dear friend, Loki I greatly ill and he's worried about him, Thor would be there to if he hadn't need to train with us." Sif snorted and went into fighting stance. Before they could even begin their match a loud cry was heard and they all went off rushing to the cry.

 

 

Balder smiled at the guards as he passed them, he wished his parents could spend more time with him and the rest of the family, but he understood the reasoning, ever since the Great War with the Jotuns everything had changed in people and his parents needs to be ready for anything. Balder entered the bedroom of his youngest brother just aged thirteen. He looked around a saw that Eir wasn't in the room yet. Balder shrugged, she was a busy lady after all. When he went to Loki's bed he noticed that Loki wasn't facing him, just his back. Balder smiled and took Loki's shoulders and gently rolled him over. Balder gasped. Loki was freezing! And he was nearly grey! Balder checked his brothers nose and placed a hand on his chest and noticed there didn't feel life. Balder gave a cry and shouted for the guards to come quickly. "Loki! Loki! Please brother wake up! Please!" Balder could feel the heat raising behind his eyes. The door suddenly opened and it was Thor and his friends. "Get the guards quickly!" Hogan ran out of the room with Volstagg to get the guards. Thor ran over to his brothers and saw Loki's completion and shook his head and tried to see where life was in his brother. "Loki! Please wake!" Fandral and Sif stood in shock at the image that was there before them. Soon the guards ran into the room and and gently picked up Loki and rushed him to the healing chambers. Balder and Thor ran after them and their friends were right behind them. Once there Eir was making orders to keep them out. Balder was fighting a guard off as he watched his little brother taken away and Thor was trying his best to get passed also. "No he's our brother! He needs us!" Balder cried out. Eir looked at him with softness. "Balder I need to be with him now and you and Thor must calm yourself for your parents." And with that Eir left quickly and closed the grand door on the princes faces. Thor broke down and punched the wall. Balder slide to the floor keeping his eyes down. A moment later Frigga and Odin was running in their direction. "What happened?!" Odin questioned. Balder looked up to his father with a sad a tearful look. "I went to check on Loki, due to him being so ill and when I arrived he was greyish pale aand no sign of breath..." Balder shakily explained. Frigga went to her middle child and hugged him close, she too was shaken due to the news that had been delivered to her and Odin during the meeting. She fears for her sons life. Odin signed and went next to Thor who was now sitting on the bench looking into space. "Why weren't at least one of you with him?" Odin questioned the group. Thor clenched his hands, Balder looked even more guilty and the group of friends just shuffled their feet. Odin felt his anger coming to a boiling point. "You all couldn't be bothered to stay with him! You know Loki gets terribly ill and now because of your reckless behaviour.. he may not be!-" Odin couldn't finish his sentence. Frigga gave a snob and went next to Odin, she too wished she didn't need to got to that meeting, perhaps if she didn't Loki wouldn't be in this situation. She and Odin hugged together and waited for some news off Eir. 

 

 

It was nearly an hour before Eir opened the doors once more and the healer wore a saddened look on her face. Frigga and Odin held their breath. "He is alive, my king and Queen." Frigga and Odin let a breath out and signed in relief. Eir continued. "The guards brought him on time, he will need rest and no hassle. Though I will mention this, he is underweight again and I am concerned about that." Odin nodded. "Thank Eir. May we see our son?" Eir nodded and let the parents in, Odin and Frigga rushed into the room to their son. Balder and Thor waited a moment before entering the room themselves. The group stayed outside, knowing this was a family moment only. Frigga was on Loki's left side, holding his hand and smoothing his hair. Odin was on the right keeping a firm hand on Loki's hand also. Frigga smiled and kissed Loki's forehead. "We nearly lost him Odin, I wouldn't know what I'd do with out him." Odin smiled. "Nor I my wife." Balder and Thor smiled and both to each end by Loki's feet. Balder looked at his little brother and wished he'd stayed with him except going down to the training fields. Thor felt guilt like he never have, he knew Loki was the most important person to him to protect and he let this happen. Just as the family settled Loki started to stir. "Hmm" Frigga leaned over to her boy and gently rubbed her fingers against his cheek. "Sweetly? Are you awake?" Loki blinked up at her a few times before he realised where he was. "Mother? ... Father?" "Yes honey it's us... you gave us quit a scare a while ago." Loki moaned and looked at his brothers before giving them a tired smile. They smiled back and sat down by his feet. "What happened?" "You had stopped breathing my son... but you will be alright now." Loki stared at his father wide eyed. "Oh.." his family laugh a bit before settling into a peaceful silence. Loki looked at his family. Yes he didn't look like them, but a bit more like Balder. But they were a family and that over comes everything.


End file.
